Danijela Martinović
'''Danijela Martinović (nacida el 15 de julio de 1971 en Split, Croacia, o también conocida únicamente como''' Danijela, es una famosa cantante croata que representó a su país dos veces en el Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión; en 1995 como parte del grupo Magazin, quedando en sexto puesto, y en 1998, como solista y quedando en el quinto. Biografía y carrera musical Nacida en Split, Danijela comenzó a cantar desde edad temprana. En el año 1991, se unió al grupo musical croata Magazin, en donde se convirtió en uno de los mayores íconos de su país. En 1995, como parte de Magazin representó a Croacia en el Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión junto a la cantante de ópera Lidija Horvat-Dunjko. En 1996, abandonó Magazin para comenzar una carrera en solitario y lanzar su primer álbum titulado "Zovem te ja", aunque continuó trabajando con el líder de la banda, Tonči Huljić. Dos años más tarde, publicó su segundo disco, "To malo ljubavi". Se presentó en la final nacional de ese año, Dora 1998, ganó y se convirtió así en la representante croata de esa edición con la canción "Neka mi ne svane". En Birmingham, lugar donde se realizó el festival de 1998 terminó en el quinto puesto. Luego de esto, desarrolló una muy exitosa carrera en Croacia y el resto de los países balcánicos. En el año 2007, participó en la versión croata del programa "Dancing with the stars", donde bailó junto a Nicolas Quesnoit. Fue eliminada en el quinto episodio del mismo. Se presentó en Dora 2005, quedando en tercer puesto con la canción "Za tebe rodena". ''También participó en la edición de 2006 con la canción "''Oči od safira", quedando en decimocuarto puesto. En 2010 lanzó una nueva canción titulada "Pola, pola", como parte de su álbum "Unikat", que fue publicado en 2011. Publicó en 2012 uno de los mayores hits del verano en Croacia, una canción titulada "Brodolom". Alcanzó más de 3 millones de visitas en YouTube en menos de un mes. Esta canción fue presentada en el festival de música SPLIT 2012. En febrero de 2014 publicó una nueva canción titulada "Iluzija", cuyo video musical cuenta con más de 250.000 visitas en YouTube. Danijela tiene una hermana llamada Izabela Martinović, que también siguió una carrera musical. Eurovisión 1995 thumb|Danijela y [[Lidija Horvat-Dunjko|Lidija en Eurovisión 1995.]]El grupo musical Magazin (que desde entonces tenía a Danijela como cantante) participó junto a la cantante de ópera Lidija Horvat-Dunjko en Dora 1995, otra de las ediciones de la preselección para determinar a la canción representante de Croacia, con la canción "Nostalgija" ("Nostalgia"). La preselección fue realizada el 12 de marzo de 1995 en la ciudad de Opatija. Magazin y Lidija fueron los veinteavos y últimos en cantar. Obtuvieron el primer lugar con un total de 150 puntos. En el Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión 1995, el 13 de mayo de 1995 en Dublín, Irlanda, interpretaron su canción en el undécimo lugar. Consiguieron el sexto puesto con 91 puntos; uno de los mejores resultados del país en el festival hasta el momento. La mayor cantidad de puntos recibidos fueron 12 puntos 'de Malta. Eurovisión 1998 thumb|left|Danijela interpretando "[[Neka mi ne svane" en Eurovisión 1998.]]Danijela Martinović se presentó por segunda vez (y primera vez como solista) en la final nacional croata, con la canción "Neka mi ne svane" ("Que no me amanezca"). La fecha del evento fue el 6 de marzo de 1998. Ella fue la decimoséptima en cantar y resultó ganadora con un total de 177 puntos. En el Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión 1998, el 9 de mayo de 1998 en Birmingham (Reino Unido, fue la primera en subir al escenario, anterior a Grecia. Consiguió el quinto puesto con 131 puntos; la canción con más puntos en la historia del país en el concurso. Obtuvo la mayor cantidad de puntos ('12) por parte de Macedonia y Eslovenia. Discografía *1996: "Zovem te ja" *1998: "To malo ljubavi" *1999: "I po svjetlo i po mraku" *2001: "Pleši sa mnom" *2003: "Božić s Danijelom" *2005: "Oaza" *2006: "Canta y baila con Danijela" *2011: "Unikat" Enlaces externos *Página oficial *Página oficial en Facebook *Canal en YouTube *Discografía Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Cantantes femeninas Categoría:Representantes de Croacia en el Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión Categoría:Cantantes de Croacia Categoría:Cantantes femeninas de Croacia Categoría:Nacidos en 1972 Categoría:Representantes dos veces en el Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión